Cracked
by Cat Q
Summary: Amber and Graves have some raw discussions. Amber's part by the lovely Amber Largo Sweet, love her to TEARS. Rated M for language and some situations.
1. Chapter 1

_This was written by:_

_ Robert Graves (.?id=100002394797884) _

_and Amber Largo Sweet (.?id=100002249215650). _

_We both loved what we had created here and wanted to share it with all of you. She's fantastic, by the way. :) Talk to her if you get the chance. She's a fantastic Amber! Love her to death!_

_It's a unique look at GR and Amber's relationship. Hope you like it! We worked hard! This took an emotional and mental toll on us both!_

* * *

><p>Graves was bored. It was nights like this that made him feel even his own skin was too tight. The night air was thick with summer heat and made digging up bodies, let alone breathing, practically unbearable. He pushed himself out of his dumpster so his boots scraped along the dirt of the alley, caking into the crevices of his boots and making home there. The support group had been cancelled for the night, due to someone relapsing, or so he assumed. Still, that didn't mean the regulars would stay away. They'd all come crawling in eventually, begging and clawing at him for a hit of that blue glow.<p>

And then he'd get their money, the one fact that drew a smile on his lips. He cared little of who came or why, as long as he reaped some benefit from their little visits. True, there were some people he could say he honestly cared about, those were far too few and they never popped around anyway.

His thoughts were interrupted by the familiar footsteps of two men and one little girl slammed in the middle. His mouth twisted into a knowing, slightly disappointed frown. "Well," he said softly. "Look what the cat dragged in."

* * *

><p>She took a glance at the some what empty alley. Her lips curled at their corners into a devious smirk. Her tongue slowly ran it's course along her smooth, painted over dark red lips. She stopped as her valets did, the sound of her clattering heels against broken pavement ceased as the echoes from brick wall to brick wall faded. Amber was back, and for her much needed hit of Z. She folded her arms tight over her chest.<p>

She gave Graverobber a serious look before laying her hand over her Valets chest. She needed not to like him for him, but for what he could supply her. The glow. She was desperate for it this point and found her way out of GeneCo easily. Amber took a step forward pressing her Valets back. She could handle this on her own. The Zydrate peddler was of no harm to her. And quite frankly, only became a burden. "Graves..." She said smoothly as she pressed her lips tightly together.

It was routine, they both new it, and it was inevitable. Not a single word ever really needed to be spoken about the exchange, yet small talk was always made. She asked herself constantly just why and how much she needed Graverobber, but every surgery set it straight. The agony. She wanted to forget it all, and feel absolutely nothing after ever cut.

* * *

><p>"Looking lovely," he replied, getting his initial jab in nice and early. Boredom never brought out the best in him, and neither did Amber. It was a shame the two always seemed to collide together. He would have felt bad, if watching her snivel and mope wasn't such a good time.<p>

Graverobber smirked slightly, falling back into the brick wall behind him as he pressed his tongue against the inside of his cheek. There was a natural casualness about what the two did on a daily basis. She would come, get the zydrate, jab at him as he did to her, and then she'd leave. But today...he felt like prolonging the situation every little bit longer. Boredom /did/ bring out the worst in him.

"You know," he replied in a feigned calmness, "before I just...give you the zydrate, I feel I should know what it's for this time," he raised his eyebrows as he mocked concern. "I really am intrigued to know where all my zydrate goes."

* * *

><p>Amber rolled her eyes. She knew she looked good. It didn't matter if he truly thought that or not, she loved hearing it. It only drove her addiction to surgery that/ much more. She unfolded her arms, and let them sway a bit to her sides as they landed at their natural position.

She stepped closer to him and leaned in over her feet a bit as one hand held up the other, a finger pointing to the veins that ran with in her arms. She smirked. "It all goes here!" She said giving blunt snicker. "Heheheh..." She always loved the feeling of that Zydrate gun pressed somewhere against her anatomy. And she loved even more the smooth sting and burn the Zydrate put out once entering her body and flowing through her veins. Poisoning her blood stream.

"Hmph, so you want a little something in return huh, Graverobber?" She said cocking her hip to one side and furrowing her brows. "Well I can't pay you..." She said with a shrug. "All my money went into my last surgery!" Amber kept her focus directly on him. She pushed up her breasts, as if they weren't already noticeable as is, but she felt the need to show off her newest enhancement.

* * *

><p>He raised an eyebrow as his eyes traveled downward. True, the girls were quite the tempting offer and part of him was more than willing to accept, but he had made a promise to himself that he would keep this visit very professional.<p>

Well, as professional as he could while hanging in an alleyway.

"Nice try," he said quietly, pulling his jacket over the vials. Out of sight, out of mind. He pulled away from the wall, taking a few, condescending steps around her. "But I need the money, kid, much more than you need another lip injection."

* * *

><p>Amber sighed and reached out for him. She grabbed hold on the back of his coat, slinking her hand to the collar of it before pulling him over to her. She frowned and stepped in front of him, looking him over a bit.<p>

"I'm serious Graverobber, I /dont/ have the money!" She stated through gritted teeth. This woman hated being denied of what she wanted. And frankly her needs were more important than his, at least to her. Only a Largo would think this way.

Amber stomped her foot to the ground and shoved him back against the wall. She gave him a smirk, as if calming herself. There was no need to get so angry, not with him. Her patience was, like always, running low. "Graves, I promise next time I'll bring money, but at this moment, I have nothing..." She said almost desperately.

"Give me a break, some other way, just this one time!" She said in a whining tone.

* * *

><p>This one time, this one time was the phrase he heard pass through Amber's lips more than a simple breath. He shook his head, trying to shake off the latest crack in his skull as a result of her throwing him around. "You never fail to offer that excuse," he scoffed softly, his deep voice just a murmur in the thick heated air. He took a step away so he could plan out how to exactly plan his next maneuver.<p>

Probably just get a good grip around her throat, smack her skull into some bricks seemed to be a suitable payback. "Yet," he finished, his tone dramatic and knowing all at the same time. "Yet you never follow through on that promise, kiddo."

He then slipped his hand around her throat and in one step forward her knocked her head against a brick. "Don't lie to me, Amber, dear. You're cheating me out of money and you know it. I'm supposed to believe," his tone was raising slightly with each word, completely unintentional. "That Miss Moneybags is completely out of dough?"

* * *

><p>Amber hissed a bit at his actions and pouted. She shifted against his grasp on her. She cut him a glare and shoved him a bit. But she couldn't help but come to a maleficent grin. "Don't/ make me get the GeneCops involved...you /really/ wont want that!" She threatened.

Amber pressed her hips to his lightly and chuckled. "You know, I do have another way to pay..." She said blinking a few times and taking a deep breath. Her small lips parted, amused and curious to see his reaction to her, soon to be offer.

"I can just spare you the time, not get GeneCo involved and we can be on our way like always, my daddy is made of money, not me..." She clarified. "So even with the money I get, and end up making from my appearances at GeneCo events, it all goes to my surgeries..." Amber explained as she ran a hand down his chest playfully.

* * *

><p>He smirked, shaking his head slightly as she made her case. He would have mocked her for threatening to call the GeneCops, something he never really believed she would do, but there was a small pang of fear in his heart that she would sell him down the river and he would end up being just another corpse for another graverobber.<p>

Still, he had be strong if he wanted his money. He sighed slightly, pinching his eyes shut as she made her tempting counter offer. "So you mean to tell me I'll never get my money?" he scoffed, playing with a strand of her hair. She was a little too close for his comfort, and a little too tempting, but all in all, he would remain strong through all of this.

It was a shame he was so bored. Boredom seemed to be the one element that would bring his ultimate downfall.

* * *

><p>"Graves..." She said now letting her hand fall off his chest. She sighed and wondered how much longer he could resist her attempts at an alternative form of paying.<p>

She could honestly seduce him right then and there. So she thought. Amber shrugged. "You'll get your money, no worries..." She said, a bluff on her part until she could find a way to pay for both Surgery and Zydrate all at once. Which she figured would be impossible. Her surgeries came first.

"For now why dont you just settle for what I am more than willing to offer you..." She said running a hand down her body and giving a slight moan, a rather playful and teasing one. Amber arched her back and pressed her shoulder blades against the brick wall. "Come on Graverobber, we can both benefit from this one..." She purred. "And you're looking a bit stressed, you can work it off on me, if you can handle me!" She chimed teasingly, as if challenging him to do this.

* * *

><p>If there had been any purer form of torture, Graverobber had yet to experience. The longer she stayed near him, the harder and harder it became for him to remember the mission at hand. He pressed his teeth down on his lower lip, looking at the evil little temptress as she pranced around in front of him.<p>

In another passing four seconds, he would have bitten through his lower lip. "Nice try," he scoffed, tearing away completely and taking a few, safe steps away from her for his own safety. "Don't play me like I can't read you like a book, Amber." He smiled at her, seeing right through her little game now that he had regained full control. "This has been going on for far too long with far too few benefits...for me."

* * *

><p>Amber groaned and let her hands fall like dead weights. She huffed, causing her bangs to fly up a bit. She rolled her eyes. 'Un-fuckng-believeable' she thought to herself. She wasn't planning on leaving until she got a hit.<p>

Amber crossed her arms now over her chest. She wondered what she had to do. She wasnt about to throw herself at him, but a little forcefulness never hurt. She looked back at her Eunuch Valets, whom looked eager to just go. She shrugged it off and hummed.

"You know, I'm not quite sure you're worth my time anymore Graverobber..." She said smirking as she pushed herself off the building and walked herself over to her Valets. She looked back at him, taking her stance in the middle of them.

"But, if I cant have my Zydrate, nor can anyone else...you...leave me no choice..." She said taking a few steps away.

* * *

><p>Damn the coward that resided in his being.<p>

He wished he had the audacity to scoff at her threat, take the beating like a man and just let it all go. But he was a selfish creature by habit and he would protect his own interests over those of others.

And now...the interest was his own life.

"You tricky, little, bitch," he spat through clenched teeth, reaching for a spare vial in his pouch. He plucked one out between his forefinger and thumb, holding it out just a few inches in front of him, waiting for her to take it. His jaw was set in a firm, unflinching frown. "Do tell me, Amber, what exactly is it like to get everything you want?"

* * *

><p>She smirked and turned around now fully. Amber skipped over to him and took a long gaze at the glow. She nearly moaned in excitement. Her eyes lit up happily as her fingers wrapped around the vile. Yet her other hand snaked around his neck and pulled him close.<p>

She drew their faces close and brought her lips up to his cheek, grazing them over his skin ever so lightly until she reached his ear. "It's like fucking heaven!" She said in a low whisper. "And...I do /ever/ so thank you, Graverobber!" Her hand wrapped tighter around the vial, as she stood where she was, keeping that same position she had herself in.

* * *

><p>"I'm very glad your happy," he muttered jadedly, though despite himself she did draw a smirk onto his lips. There was something about Amber that got his blood boiling and got him to be the slightest bit emotional. Even if that emotion was pure, raw anger.<p>

He lifted his head a few inches from hers, happy his height gave him some thinking room. If she wanted to play him and take all he's worth, the least he could do was play with her head a little bit. Give her something she may not even care about but would mull over for a wee bit. "But I think you have a point...about me dealing to you..."

* * *

><p>Amber took a step back, securely holding the vial in her grasp. She looked at him and furrowed her brow in a confused manner. "And, aaah...just what do you mean by that, Graverobber?" She said. She slit her eyes harshly as if trying to figure his words out.<p>

"What, the fuck...A-are you talking about, tell me!" She demanded in a rushed tone. She'd throw a Largo fit soon if he wouldn't say. She'd be damned if he was just going to leave her wondering.

She was tempted to pull him right back, in that comfortable position she had mangled herself up in, because she had to admit, his touch, even if he wasn't directly setting his hands on her, gave her a sense of safe pleasure. Even if she was just leaning against him. She'd refrain from doing so.

Now her walls were up and she'd keep her distance until she figured out what he was talking about.

The reaction was almost picture perfect. It took all he had to not smile broadly at her right then and there.

"You brought up a very good point," he said in his best attempt at an agreeable tone, taking careful steps around her as he looked down at her. "Why deal to you when it's so difficult for both of us?" He shrugged non-commitally as he stopped right in front of her. "You never have money, I'm never quite as agreeable to your payments as you;d like," he leaned in, smirking slightly as he muttered. "Maybe I should cut you off, seeing as you have access to GeneCo's zydrate, I'm sure. Why have the middle man?"

* * *

><p>Amber stepped back from him. She wasn't even going to bring up the fact that she could have the Repo Man all over his ass when ever she wanted. She was in too much shock at his brave statement to really even think clearly. She narrowed her eyes. Amber for once felt the need to just leave. And suddenly, she felt a guilt trip, such a feeling she never had.<p>

Amber hissed a bit, her upper lip quivering in frustration. She turned to one of her valets who had been carrying her jacket and yanked it from him. She dug around in the pockets for a while before pulling out a wad of cash. She licked her lips, and made her way back over to Graverobber.

"You're such a prick, Graverobber!" She said throwing it at him. "If that doesn't shut you up, I don't know what will!" She yelled at him, her voice echoed and she bit her bottom lip as she brought a hand to her mouth.

She was more pissed at herself for letting this get to her, and giving in to his taunts.

* * *

><p>With a satisfied grin, he plucked wad of cash from her hands and jammed it in his pocket. "Pleasure as always, Miss Sweet," he scoffed, ready and willing to turn around and leave her in the alley to deal with whatever humanity still crawled and struggled to live under that plastic frame.<p>

But something about that humanity pricked him and with a slight grimacing snarl, he turned back and looked at her. She somehow evoked some form of humanity that now was displayed on her face no matter how she tried to hide it. He would have offered to comfort him, but the bitch would have his head for even hinting she may have had a weakness. But then again, he couldn't very well just leave her there in some...emotional state. He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back against the brick wall.

"I take it you want to come back?" he inquired, partly to continue being an ass as was his reputation but also to try and ease her into comfortable conversation. That pang of coward in his heart also led way to his humanity, which he may have despised even more.

Amber snarled and gave him the finger. It was never a good idea to piss her off. She would simply just have to admit he had one this time, though she hated the thought of that. "You're cunt, Graverobber!" She said this solely out of anger.

Amber turned once more to go, not wanting to deal with this. "And NO, I dont want to come back...i'll find means of getting Zydrate from someone else!" She hissed and shoved her Eunuch Valets forward harshly.

* * *

><p>His pang of humanity fled from his heart as soon as it had appeared. He smirked, nodding curtly as he continued to go the opposite way in his alley, hands jammed in his pockets. "As you wish, Miss Sweet," he replied coolly, watching her again saunter off into the night. She would keep to herself for awhile, she was that stubborn. But he did have a small, inkling of a feeling she'd come back. They always came back.<p>

* * *

><p>Amber lazily dragged herself down the Alley, it was barely even night, the sun or what people thought was still a shining star of day, buried in city fog and corruption was still out. She looked down each corner of each alley, trying to figure out where Graverobber had been.<p>

Of course she'd be coming back, it was a joke to think that she wouldn't. She was so dependent on him it became pathetic. She hadn't come around for about a month though, which means she had a lot less major surgeries that required a needed dose of Z. She sighed. She was hating herself for going back, but it couldn't be helped.

Amber finally set her eyes on a silhouette which matched his figure perfectly. She /knew/ it was him. She took a few steps closer until the light showed its proof. He was surround by a few scalpel sluts. She rolled her eyes. Nevertheless, she found herself standing in front of him, her arms folded over her chest and hips cocked to one side. She played off her pathetic low pride with a catty smirk as she pushed a Z whore out of her way.

* * *

><p>Graves really hadn't been paying the ladies too much attention until he saw one of them go flying towards the pavement. Confused, he looked up and saw Amber-or someone he assumed was Amber, the surgery around her face made it difficult to decipher exactly who it was. But she had the bitchy little smile and folded arms down to a pat, so he figured he'd been right all along and Amber had come crawling back after all.<p>

True, he'd let the idea go through his mind that she really did leave him for good, but he would never admit that. And furthermore, he would never even admit to himself that the threat of her abandonment had twisted his stomach ever so slightly and sent him into this calm panic. It's not like he needed her to be around, but she was his favourite little client.

* * *

><p>"Go fuck yourself, Graves!" She said still holding her little smirk. She licked her lips and stepped up to him. She tilted her head to the side as if evaluating him. "Be a good boy, and give me a hit..." She demanded and leaned against him.<p>

She really hoped he wouldn't bring up anything about knowing she'd come back. She didn't want to think about how much more desperate she looked. Amber curled her fingers into his belt loops and tugged him forward a bit. "While you're at it, tell me...how've you been?" She said and pressed her lips to his neck, nipping gently. Amber giggled playfully as she did this, keeping her body close to his.

Still, she could never know that. "Well," he said with wide eyes. "Look who did come back after all."

* * *

><p>Graverobber didn't push her away this time, not right away anyway. It had been awhile since he'd seen her and some sick, twisted little part of him actually missed her, or something about her, since the little bitch actually did nothing but drive him insane.<p>

"Been all right," he muttered calmly, reaching into his pouch and plucking out a little vial. "I've been incredibly busy, almost forgot about you coming around." Sure, it was an obvious tactic at pissing her off and she would no doubtedly see right through it, but he was still a little jaded she'd left at all. His damn emotions would be the end all of him. "Now," he began serenely. "How are you planning on paying?"

* * *

><p>Amber purred and looked at the vial he had reached for. She looked back over at him and shrugged. She felt like being horribly rude about this all. But she wouldn't be. She had a change in plans. "With cash..." She said, still kissing at his neck. Her hands pressed firmly to the sides of his body now as she smiled. Amber sucked lightly at his neck, until satisfied with the mark she had left.<p>

* * *

><p>He bit down on his lip and closed his eyes as he tried to feign some form of calmness in a very unnerving situation. "Really now?" he asked, his voice now strained with efforts to be composed. He'd punish himself later for being so easily swayed, but right now it was better to just stay focused on the mission at hand.<p>

"Well, then pay up."

* * *

><p>Amber pulled back and with a smile. She held up the cash and waited for him to take her offering. She held a firm grip on it little did he know. She wasnt going to give up the cash so easily. She had a little something in mind.<p>

Amber grinned deviously and looked at their surroundings. She gave a light sigh, then a shrug. 'no matter...' she thought to herself. Still holding his payment for him to eventually take.

* * *

><p>He grimaced at her, reaching for the cash and expecting it to easily be plucked from her grasp. When instead his fingers snapped back empty handed, his thumb and forefinger clapping together, he closed his eyes and sighed. She seemed to live to make his life a living hell. For a brief moment he let the idea pass through his head that in fact he was in hell and this was his torture.<p>

"What...do you want?" he spat back through clenched teeth.

* * *

><p>Amber grinned and slipped the money into his hand, as well as her other hand reaching for his now free hand and forcing it upon her body. She ran it down along the curves of her figure and smirked.<p>

"I think you deserve a good break, why not come up and try my new parts eh?" She said and pulled him back as close as he was moments prior to this.

She purred and now ran his hand back up her body, and repeating the process. She gave s begging gasp before parting her lips to speak. "That and admit to how much you've missed me Graverobber!" She snickered.

* * *

><p>He was so close, he could feel every curve and hear every little moan. He was so close to her, so close to just...giving in. He had his money, after all, what would be the harm in just...letting go for a little while. But then he'd snapped. Then she'd said the one thing he never would admit to even himself.<p>

That /he/ missed /her/. Her, of all people. The one person who had screwed him over multiple times somehow had the idea that he missed her. And he was not only mad she'd figured him out but offended she had the idea that he too had emotions! Emotions to be associated with her.

He smirked, growling slightly as he put the cash in his pocket, freeing up his other hand so he could gently run his fingertips over her neck. Oh, how she thought she had him.

"Close, Amber," he muttered. "Really close." He then completely ripped away, an action that pained him almost as muich as he hoped it pained her. Giviing her a satisfied raising of his eyebrows he then fully turned his body towards some little scalpel slut who held none of his interest.

No one insinuated that Graves had emotions and got away with it scott free.

* * *

><p>Amber's jaw dropped. She was ready to just shove him and beat at him the best she could. But she some how refrained from that. She really began to think it wasnt worth her time anymore. She gritted her teeth.<p>

Rather than being violent she'd just be the verbal bitch she was. Despite her anger, she smirked.

"Why dont you just man up Graverobber, quit acting like a fucking kid!" She hissed. "What...are you to afraid to admit you're human, you think you're too good to share some common emotion?" She laughed as she thought up a whole list of things she could use against him. "Haha, well you mind as well go sleep in those graves!" She didnt mean it as a GeneCo threat this time. She was just insinuating him to be a necrophiliac. "You make me sick!" Amber tapped her fingers against her shoulders as she held herself. She sighed.

"And to think, I actually came back..."

* * *

><p>Oh, the old 'sleep with the dead' crack. If he had a nickel...he sighed, closing his eyes as her jabs pricked at the unfeeling mass, or what yearned to be the unfeeling mass. The worst was she knew, she could see right through him and note that he was just a big bundle of ignored and neglected need.<p>

But what made her any different? "Says the woman," he began slowly, trying to build upon his insult. "Underneath a plastic face? You dare imply I'm afraid of my own emotions..."

Good starting place, now he had something to work with. "You came back all on your own." he implied dramatically, whipping around and leaving the blue haired slut to ramble on her own. "Yet why? Why is what you'll never admit, Amber, and I'm the one who fears my own emotions!" His voice raised in anger and he took a breath to regain his composure. "Don't put me on a category with everyone else you wouldn't dare even associate with, Miss Sweet." He smirked warningly, shaking his head. "I would never belittle you that way."

* * *

><p>"Sure you would, you know you would, if I pressed a bit further with your insecure ass, you'd belittle me until I was buried in bloody tears!" She yelled at him. She frowned and wrapped her arms tighter around her body. She wouldnt dare look up at him now. She was done. "You arent any different..." She said softly. "You're just as judgmental as anyone else..." She took a few steps back.<p>

Ambers hair fell in front of her face as turned to the side a bit. "No one likes a liar Graverobber, but you wont have to admit shit to me, I already know!" She gave a smirk, but it didnt last. She was in no way satisfied with herself right now. Such a tedious argument.

"I guess, I'll go...I...I dont even want the Zydrate...keep the cash..." She whispered now turning fully away from him but not exactly leaving just then. She ran a hand over her face pressing roughly at her cheek bones. His comment about her 'plastic face' began eating away at her, just like the pressures to be perfect had done before any of her surgery needs took over. She herself, was just as insecure.

* * *

><p>...goddamn that pang of humanity. He hated her in that one moment more than he ever had when she screwed him over, when she robbed him and left him wondering when she'd be back. And he only hated her more because she made him question himself.<p>

"I'm sorry," he muttered reluctantly, just giving the sad little girl some type of win, some form of victory in a world that ruined her. It was simple, sure, but he wasn't one for elaborate apologies, even when he knew he was blatantly wrong. He didn't want to make a bigger deal out of it either, knowing that would just upset her even more, if he drew attention to her very emotional response. If he was to break the cycle of their sick little relationship, it would have been wise to let her go. But there was something in him that couldn't quite let her go, let their bond go.

For that alone, he let her win. "I'm a dick," he admitted. "And for that, I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Amber looked over her shoulder at him and shrugged. "You dont mean it..." She said and began to walk away. She wasn't going to try and build a more trusting bond out of such a horribly disfunctional relationship. No strings attached was the way they both worked. How they both agreed to work.<p>

She feared she was wanting just a bit more. And she couldnt let that happen. She strangely always felt protective over him, in a sense. She was never sure if she'd really call the GeneCops on him, ratting him out just didnt seem right. If anything she'd step in the cross fire in the event that he had been somehow caught. The woman still had some form of compassion.

Amber sighed and shook her head, maybe she wasnt thinking clearly, but she was sure she just wanted to go. "You know Graves, I have a company to try and win over in the near future, maybe I should just grow up and focus on that..." She said as she let herself go from the hug she had been self bundled up in. "This drug and surgery obsession is only hurting me..." She sighed. It was hurting her in more ways than one. And she knew it.

* * *

><p>It hurt, as odd as it was, it hurt that she was ready and willing to grow up and pull away from him. Sure, it was smart and it was right but...he almost laughed aloud as he stood there, frozen in some icy, horrified shock. "Then, maybe you should go," he replied coldly, shutting his mouth quickly before more than he wanted could escape his lips.<p>

He might have even asked her to stay, tell her to wait. But he shouldn't-couldn't. Part of it was selfish, she was his Amber after all. As much as she needed him, he needed her around. Without her around...

"Wouldn't want to have the head of GeneCo associate with...someone like me," he shot back coldly. "In a place like this..." he didn't mean a word, but he wanted to be spiteful. He wanted to hurt her like she was hurting him. But...part of him wanted her to know it was a lie.

* * *

><p>Amber bit her lip. A simple gasp and a whimper escaped her as she covered her mouth. There was no way she could turn and say another thing to him with out breaking down into a sobbing mess.<p>

She secretly wanted him to pull her back, and tell her not to go. She wanted him to use some smart ass remark as to how she couldnt just leave, because she wasn't strong enough. And she really wasn't. It was all just a simple bluff. And now she'd be forced to live it out. Or at least try. She was sick of going back on her words.

But she knew better than anyone. She knew that the second she let that whimper of pain and disbelief out, that Graverobber knew she was shattered inside. She felt like running, but she hadn't the energy. Amber would just take her leave calmly, as she fought back tears. Her heels like always clattered, but lightly, as if following the sounds of her broken pride.

She tried to push all her thoughts back, and behind her, to where Graverobber stood, she believed that is where they should stay. She wouldn't bare to look back to see how far away she was from him now. That and to avoid any possible temptation for her to run back to him.

She'd never admit it, but she'd be damned if he'd ever replaced her with another woman. She always just assumed, she was his, and he was hers. In terms of favorites, but it even seemed to work in terms of emotions now.

* * *

><p>Not a word. Not one snarky little eyeroll or little huff or even a goodbye. He knew in that very moment he'd broken her, he'd shattered everything she was. His guilt tied his stomach in knots and he felt his jaw clench so tightly it felt like popping. She was walking away from him, from everything they had and she wouldn't give him anything. Anything...<p>

He felt his heart lurch and he bit down do hard on his lip he drew forth blood. "Amber!" he snarled, his voice caught somewhere between a shout and a cry and some bitter, distraught rage. She couldn't leave without a word. She was his Amber.

* * *

><p>Amber heard her name and stopped. Though she regretted just stopping even if she hadnt fully turned around. Just by her sudden acknowledgement of his voice led her to think she was going to give in.<p>

She took another step forward, stopped again and clenched her eyes closed. She puffed her cheeks out doing her best to just stay composed and keep going. Amber kept walking.

It wasnt worth her time. "He's not worth it..." she repeated in her head before stopping and biting the inside of her cheek. She knew she had given in that second. Amber threw her hands to her face and rubbed her watery eyes, as dry as she could. She then took a deep breath and turned to him.

"What?" she said, her voice cracked and she didnt move an inch towards him. She was so pissed for not ignoring him. She was almost out of that alley. It wouldnt have been long til she could have turned that corner and ran home. She could have gone and cried, broke stuff, made a mess from frustration or even yell at someone. But she just /had/ to turn around.

* * *

><p>The minute she turned around, he felt his entire body tense. She had him, she had to know she had him under tooth and nail no matter how badly he acted like he loathed her. The acknowledgement of how he felt only made him angrier at the sight of her.<p>

But he'd be damned if he let her walk away. There was something in him that wouldn't let her go, she was his Amber. She had plenty of other options for zydrate and she came to him, he had to mean something. And she meant something to him no matter how he denied it. No matter how many times he scoffed at her or mocked that plastic little face, he was too understanding of the girl inside that little shell to just let her leave him there.

"Don't," he stammered, closing his eyes as he let the emotions forth, though he tried to restrain them and keep them inside and keep himself safe. All he could muster was don't, the simple phrase he hoped would keep her there until he could talk to her like he usually did, keep it mean so he could be at a safe distance but keep her close by.

"Just...don't."

* * *

><p>Amber bit at her nail nervously. She wasn't sure what to do. She took a step back, to turn away and keep going. But with her next thoughts and sudden action she couldnt. She ran, but not away, she ran towards him until her body hit his. She tackled him and didn't care if either of them was hurt on the way down. No pain could amount to how she felt at that moment.<p>

She wanted so baldy to just punch the living daylights out of him, but she also wanted to just rest against him, like she had been now, as they laid on the cool concrete of the alley.

Amber cuddled herself into him, her cheek resting comfortably on the fur of his coat. She said nothing as she pressed her weight against him, she wasn't planning on even trying to get up until he decided to.

* * *

><p>He wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could, feeling himself shaking with an overwhelming burst of emotions as he just held her close to him. He wanted to say something and he bit down on his lip to refrain from letting any emotional burst out. He was anxious, not quite happy or confused, just anxious. This was the closest he'd ever been to admitting he gave a shit about her and he didn't know exactly where to go from there, from just holding her.<p>

"I'm sorry," he muttered through his closed lips into her hair. It was all he could do to keep himself sane, let it out in little murmurs here and there.

* * *

><p>Amber sighed heavily as she laid her hands on the pavement, to hold her self up and above him. Her legs on either side of his body. She looked down at him, she was just as anxious and confused as he had been.<p>

The whole thing was petty. But it was because they were petty. Both much too immature and filled with their high and mighty pride to give in, and when they both finally did, it sent them into a dark silence. She hadnt a clue what to say. So she said nothing.

Amber leaned in and kissed him. Like she wanted, all along. Not because it was a lust thing, but because she really didn't know what to do with herself now. She closed her eyes and let comfort settle in.

* * *

><p>He ran a hand over her hair, kissing her back in a state of confused bliss and need to do something with himself so his anxiety didn't fester into something more. For a moment he wondered if the other scalpel sluts were around them as the laid sprawled out on the pavement. If they were smart, they'd leave them alone with the knowledge they were unwanted at that moment. But they were only a passing thought. He turned his head away after a little bit and sighed, not knowing where to take what was happening around them. They couldn't just lay there forever.<p>

"You know you're my girl," he muttered softly, looking her in the eye. "You know that, Amber."

* * *

><p>She sighed and looked him over a few times before nodding. She gave a smile. This moment couldn't have gotten any more awkward, and for them both.<p>

She rolled her eyes before speaking. "Yes, I know...I-I mean, in a sense, Ive always known..." She said and stroked his cheek before standing up. She leaned over and offered him a hand. "But, you're also what I'd like to call mine, despite the many Z sluts who come around for you..." She added.

Amber could be horribly possessive, but for reasons, she knew he was strictly business and there was no need to become such a rat about what was truly hers.

* * *

><p>He pushed himself up and dusted his jacket off, smirking at her in that cocky little way of his. "I'm your property?" he inquired with an irked eyrbrow, his smile wickedly playful as he adjusted his gloves. He didn't mind knowing he was hers, as long as he didn't get a reputation as her bitch. She'd keep him safe, he knew that much, as long as he remained her property.<p>

And secretly, he enjoyed knowing she'd be around, knowing that she wanted him all to herself. He would have apologized once more, but it wouldn't be him to do. It wouldn't be their relationship if he consistently gave a damn.

* * *

><p>Amber shook her head. She couldnt believe all this happened just because they were stubborn. She couldnt help but laugh also at this matter. She would just have to shrug it all off.<p>

Amber looked back at him and shrugged. "I-I guess...Im sorry too!" She stated, looking up at him with soft eyes and a reassuing nod. "I am...I really am..." She said. She looked around. She felt a bit awkward. had there been anyone around, they just saw the softest side there was to see of her.

* * *

><p>He smirked at her affectionately, shaking his head at the whole thing. "Apology accepted," he said quietly, though he wasn't sure why she was apologizing. But then again why the hell had apologized. Like he had thought earlier, both of them were bundles of need, of unrequited want and love that had just had the misfortune of finding each other. "And I'll never tell of the emotions seen tonight," he said, reaching out and patting her shoulder. His little Amber.<p>

* * *

><p>She smiled at his touch. The one thing she knew she'd need more than the drug if it came down to a pick and choose type of thing. She closed her eyes for a moment before peeking through one eye and poking at him. "So, I can keep coming for Zydrate eh?" She said pushing him back a little in a playful manner.<p>

* * *

><p>He took a step back to prevent a stumble and he smiled. "Of course you can, Miss Sweet," he said with a small smile, tearing his gloves from his pocket and yanking them over his hands. "You're my girl," he finished simply. The moment had passed, the comfort was back in the thick summer air and all they could do was bask in the comfortable silence before it became too much to bear. "Gonna go get you some more zydrate...you're more than welcome to come see the bodies and get it..."<p>

* * *

><p>Amber bit her lower lip. She never would have thought to go, but then again, she never would have fought the offer. She smiled and nodded. "Sure, I don't see the harm...they're dead anyways..." She said nonchalantly. She never gave much thought or care into the graveyard. The majority of people there because they couldnt pay an organ loan. She never thought about who's mom or dad she'd be stumbling across, or whose neighbor, aunt or uncle would be burried or thrown there. She never would care either way. She had no reality of this. And she doubt Graves ever cared, he only wanted to make a living off of the drug dealing he did. It was simple. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

"Then let's go," he said with a smile, draping one arm lazily over her shoulder. "I'm curious as to why you'd agree to see me extract zydrate, Amber." She was quite the surprise to him. While he was reluctant to give up time with her where they were actually happy together, it was odd to see her show an interest in bodies...or his line of work.

She shrugged. "I just wanna see why you are so comfortable with what you do..." She said looking at him as his arm wrapped around her. She smiled and snuggled close to him. She was hesitant at first but grew to the comfort. She smirked, followed by a giggle. "And...ah, maybe find out why you can get it up faster for a girl who's not breathing!" She teased and poked him. She knew he wouldnt find this very funny.

The only sound for a few moments was the sound of his tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth before he broke into his scorned, jaded crooked smile. "Little /bitch/," he muttered scathingly, though the term had some sense of endearment. She was his little Amber as much as she was his little bitch. He turned his head to the side and mocked scanning for someone else, anything to divert from the horribly awkward situation. "Just because I...I don't have to explain anything to you," he defended himself quickly and weakly.

She ducked from his grasp and stopped walking; giving it a few good seconds before she ran after and pounced on his back. She clung to him tightly. "You can't explain why you'd rather fuck a dead person, versus me!" She said, once more teasing him. "What a shame, Graves!" She laughed, purely amused now.

She found it funny how quick they both moved on from their little situation only minutes prior.

The little bitch was most literally the monkey on his back. He scoffed again, continuing to walk towards the graveyard with her stuck on his back like a leech sucking the last bit of life out of him. "You're the one who came up with the idea that I fuck dead people, Miss Sweet," he chuckled darkly, though he was far from amused and now was verging on embarrassment. "Perhaps to make yourself feel better...?" His last offer was a last ditch effort to change the subject, though he knew it would fail.

She hoped off his back and ran up to him. "Hush, you know im kidding!" She mumbled and looked forward to see the Graveyards. The spoiled girl made a face and cut him a look from the corner of her eyes. "Tch, you could be in so many better places, yet you come here for work..." She said taking a few steps forward. It didnt really bother her, she was just stating a fact. And she never meant to offend him. She shrugged. "But eh, whatever floats your boat..."

"I am a grave robber," he laughed slightly, completely unoffended by her snide little remarks. "It's in the name." He wandered over to the graveyard and tried to scan for a grave that would be easy access. Then again, he did have company; he could incorporate her into the job. "Tell me, Miss Sweet. Which grave should I pick?"

She rolled her eyes. Amber bothered not to duck when she saw a GeneCop. She laughed. "And they get paid to do this? What joke..." She commented on them before looking over at Graverobber and shrugged. "That one..." She pointed out a lone Grave in the corner.

"Aren't they lovely?" he said, his sarcasm tainted by a hint of sadness at the pathetic role of the guards. He scanned the horizon and picked out a little grave Amber had so vaguely indicated. "Lovely pick," he asserted, walking towards the grave as he stuck his hand in his pouch, digging around for his needle to cram into the nose of the dead. It was a bad night for grave robbing, this was true. The heat was unforgivable on the dead, making them rot and crumble faster.

Still, work had to be done. And with a mischievous smirk he noted how the bodies would probably make Amber scream in horror. "Come on," he called over his shoulder.

She shuttered a bit, and walked over to him. She took slow steps as she followed behind him. Though she kept her distance. she had no interest in seeing a corpse. She rolled her eyes. "Gah, freaking necro-merchant..." She said with a scoff. Amber did however finally end up ducking as a big light was swung over in their direction.

True she could play this off and bribe the guards easily for herself. But for Graverobber, it would have been a bit harder to play off. She sighed. They weren't going to be caught. Amber finally sat down and winkled her nose. The heat was a bitch, to be frank. And the smell of the dead, and rotting flesh sifted through the air.

She sighed and kept a low voice. "It fucking smells like someone didn't get embalmed properly." She stated as she took off her coat and tossed it aside. It was too hot for any of that. She sat quietly watching him, adjusting her corset and looking up every now and then as a bright light would swing over their heads.

He smiled at her comment as the spotlight just grazed the back of his head. "They probably weren't," he said, tossing off the coffin lid with a little too much ease. The smell was awful the moment the corpse was exposed, and he was used to the rotting flesh. He could only imagine how Amber was feeling. "GeneCo does such a decent job at taking care of the dead, don't they?"

He reached down and pulled the body out-shame the girl had a pretty face and now was nothing more than a corpse ready to rot. "She's relatively fresh," he muttered, partly to himself and partly to Amber. "Should be pretty easy to get the zydrate..."

She shuttered again. "Yeah, yeah the freshness...ugh how can you sit out here for so long?" She whined. She was notorious for whining. It was more Amber, than the other two Largo children. She kicked a few rocks at a tree and watched him.

Eventually, her curiosity taking over, she crawled over to him. And leaned closely as she watched him jab the needle up the corpses nose. She made a displeasing face and held her breath for a moment. "Well that can't be pleasant..." She said poking at the bridge of her own plastic nose and shrugged. "Yeah well, we could care less for the people who die..." She said noting at what he said about GeneCo's performance on embalming.

She herself, most certainly never had, nor would she care. "Can you hurry up?" She said impatiently. She knew he wouldnt just up and leave after only sucking dry two corpses. It wouldnt be worth it.

He rolled his eyes, turning his head towards her. "Do you want zydrate?" he asked defeatedly. "Because this is what we have to do." He turned back to the corpse and gave it the empathetic twitch of a smile as he let the corpse roll away and remain in the grass. From dust to dust, all she would do is rot anyway. Might as well leave her out and speed up the process.

He looked around. He had the option to hit up another tomb or take the whining little drama queen somewhere else. While leading her away would spare him from her moaning, staying would give him money. Money always took priority. "To save your own nose," he muttered, wandering towards another grave, "Best take care of the dead." His tone was unwittingly the mildest bit wistful. Sure, these people were dead around him and were rotting away, but he couldn't help and think that there was something magical about them. After all, they provided life and new chances to so many others.

He picked the tomb a little ways away. "Ready for this?

She clenched her fists and followed him once more. She'd manage. "urrgh!" She muttered. She was now suddenly frustrated. He was the one person of all brave enough to not give her what she wanted. She rolled her eyes and thought about smacking him upside the head.

Amber did in fact want the Zydrate. So she decided its best she wait. And now that she thought about it, she /had/ to wait. She paid him already. "God, I wish I wouldnt have shoved that cash at you..." She admitted now, looking at him as she sat on top of a tomb.

The moon light gave a soft lighting on where they were at. She looked down at Graverobber and smiled. The moon lit his pale face perfectly as his long hair fell over his shoulders. She leaned over a bit as she shifter around on top of the tombstone, and gave her next few words some cautious thought. She soon climbed down and sat close to Graverobber. She nudged him and stared at the corpse.

"H-hey..." She muttered before gulping and deciding she had best ask. "Can I give it a try?" She said looking now at the needle he held "I wanna try extracting some..."

He irked an eyebrow as he heard the sincerity in her voice. He had never suspected anyone he brought out here to want to extract zydrate, let alone Amber Sweet, the most finicky, persnickety person he knew. But, he could hide the fact he was impressed. "Of course," he said, placing the needle in her hand.

But so she didn't go wasting his precious zydrate, he thought he'd give her some pointers. "What you want to do is put the needle in slowly, as slow as you can because the point is think and will snap off." He flicked the tip with his fingers. "When the tip reaches the inside of the brain, you'll know. It'll be like pushing it into a wet sponge."

Amber dropped the needle and gave a little screech as she thought about something sharp poking at the brain. "Ew!" She said looking at him and pulling him over her as she picked up the needle and leaned over the corpse. "You're physically going to help me!" She demanded.

She held her breath for a few moments before looking over her shoulder at him. "Graves, I...I dont think I can..." She said and pushed back a bit until she bumped up against him softly.

She pouted and looked the needle over. She was fine at GeneCo, she never was bothered when Luigi would stab the living guts out of someone, or when Nathan would bring back his repossessions. Hell she was even fine throwing organs at Luigi just to piss him off. But something about the dead seemed so unforgiving.

He watched in silent horror as his needle went crashing to the ground. "Amb-" he growled before bending down and snatching it. "Don't you /ever/ do that...again," he warned, unaware of how threatening his voice could be until that very moment. He stood upright and looked down at her, holding onto the needle with dear life, squished in his palm as he protected it like a child. "I'll...put the needle into place.../you'll/ get it out." He bent down over the corpse, patting the cheek of the woman who laid before him, flesh yellow and brown with rot. He gently pushed the needle into her left nostril. "Slowly is how you want to do it," he muttered, pushing until he felt the tip brush against the moldy, decomposing brain. "You don't want to pop the brain, have zydrate oozing everywhere..."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up, next time I'll shove it through your eye or something!" She snapped back at watched him. She couldnt believe how he just made it look so simple. Like a normal everyday thing. Then again, for him, that was the norm.

"You're a freak!" She stated pushing him away as she took control of the needle and snickered. She gave it a gentle shove to make sure it was where it needed to be. Or where she thought. Amber looked at him nervously before biting her lip and pulling on the needle, until she saw the blue glow seep into the lower half of the needle. Filling it to its best she smirked and slowly pulled the needle out from the brain, watching as some extra that didnt make it in the needle, fled down the corpses face. "Again...ew..." She said and handed him the needle.

"See, I could have sold that," he asserted about the little dribbles that ran down her face. Such a waste of perfectly good zydrate, he thought with a discontented sigh, possibly a response too melodramatic for Amber, but it didn't matter then. His moment of mourning was over. "You did well though," he said with a nod. "I'm impressed, Amber."

He kicked the body over onto her front, so he didn't have to see the wasted zydrate. "Think we should hit one more, little girl."

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Go get another with out me, I'm done!" She said wiping her hands up, she felt a bit gross now. Things were a bit too real for her to handle. Which was funny, being she was so fake. In terms of all her plastic upgrades.

Amber began to walk away, not giving the GeneCops any thought. She cursed as a light was shone her way. She quickly ducked and took a deep breath. "Fuck, that's all we need" she said in a hushed tone. She wouldnt dare stand back up. She looked back over at Graverobber, whom she rolled her eyes at again. "I'll wait here for you..." She said, looking over the side of the tomb to reassure herself, that the man didnt see her, and that he wasnt making his way over to apprehend them.

He sighed at her nervousness. "Would you calm down," he said at normal tone, almost beating into her that they were in no real danger. "I come out here every night," he said with an eye roll towards the guards, walking around with an expression of toughness that only masked shallow, vacant cowards. "I think a few of them are zydrate addicts."

The next victim was a woman with too plumped lips, and he then diagnosed that her death was caused most likely by an overdose of surgery. He looked at Amber with a watchful, thoughtful glance. He wondered how long it would be before she was in a tomb-and then he cut the thought off. He could blame it on the fact that he needed to get work done and couldn't waste time on frivolous thoughts. But he knew better. He knew he couldn't think of her dead.

In his relapse into emotions he let the body fall to the ground, and after the heat cooking it for a good few days, it burst, sending guts and flesh everywhere. "SHIT!" he bellowed, his baritone echoing off of every grave in the  
>graveyard.<p>

Amber's heart made a thick and rough thud against her chest. Eyes widening at his sudden outburst. She looked horrified as she looked over at him, seeing the mess made her sick, no seeing it wasnt the problem, it was that freaking smell. She then looked around, only to see a bunch of lights swoop around in many directions. She hissed glaring at him.

"Way to go you moron!" She said through gritted teeth." 'Oh we aren't going to get caught' " She said mocking him, trying to imitate his voice. "Says the /FUCKING/ necro-merchant!" her own cursing was louder than she expected. She slapped a hand to her mouth and took a brave act in running over to him, careful to avoid the sudden mess of human anatomy splurged everywhere.

"That's fucking disgusting!" She whispered looking at him. "Now what, those Genecops are going to make their way over here!" She said ducking low once more. She was at rapid thought as she noticed they had quite some time before they would conclude where the sudden outburst came from.

He had to think fast and ignore the rotting flesh that was caking onto his pants. "Shut up," he hissed quietly, looking around for a quick little escape, somewhere to at least hide out for a while. His eyes fell upon an older crypt that wouldn't have the self-locking doors, the fucking inconvenience of the century. The grave represented what was wrong with the entire generation; the dead took care of those who ignored them. "This way," he ordered, grabbing onto her wrist and darting over to the piece of shit crypt-

-of course the fucking door was stuck. "Dammit," he growled, slamming his shoulder into the door repeatedly until it flew off of it's hinges and swung forward, causing Graves to stumble forward and fall face first into the crypt.

Amber hissed, she hated being told to shut up, let alone what to do! She rolled her eyes and stumbled forward feeling herself being pulled along. Amber nearly tripped several times on the way over to the crypt.

She finally yanked herself away, and observed the area as he worked to get through the jammed door. Amber turned as she heard the sudden crack and shatter. She gave an amused laugh as she saw him fall forward. She leaned in. "Haha, have a nice fall Graves?" She said sarcastically before carefully lowering herself into it.

She was still feeling uncomfortable and looked at him with her still amused look. "Well I suppose this'll do!" She stated crossing her arms over her chest, giving her the typical shallow and selfish look she owned

He tried to regain his breath, pushing himself up off of the ground. "Glad you're amused," he scoffed, pushing the door back into place and hoping no GeneCo guard was feeling adventurous and would kick the door down. He turned and looked at Amber with an almost scathing hatred as he wandered slowly past her, his annoyance and intimidation unfortunately hidden by the shadows.

"We should be safe in here," he asserted, taking out a spare zydrate vial so he could at least see whose lovely home he had entered. "GeneCo isn't usually brave enough to enter the homes of the dead."

She sat down, keeping her feet pressed against the ground, to balance her. "Yeah, well...you best just hope..." She knew they wouldn't. Amber sighed and looked at him. This place was the last place she wanted to be. And oddly enough, she began to wonder what was taking place at GeneCo at that very moment.

"This sucks..." She began her whining mode again. She made a small silent fuss, which could be her from her shifting uncomfortably. Amber tugged at her corset and huffed soon running her hands through her hair in an impatient manner. You'd have sworn a fussy infant was more patient than she was. "Ugh, I wanna go home!" She said with a whimper. She looked over heated, her cheeks were a pale red and her hands were moist. She hated this feeling. "And its fucking hot!" She said wiping off her chest.

The woman in a corset and shorts was not complaining about heat to the man wearing a thick fur lined jacket, gloves and combat boots, who also happened to be coated in rotting flesh. Her complaining sent his blood boiling to the point where he would almost shake visibly with anger. The little girl had everything yet somehow it was all against her. He'd fucking been homeless since he was twelve-true, he was the one who had left willingly, but he never complained.

"You know, Amber," he began what was to be his greatest tirade, about how he nailed her on every one of her flawed characteristics and put the little bitch in her place. But he stopped. The glow of the zydrate caught the image of someone who was overheated, looking ill and on the verge of tears.

"Just give it a few more minutes," he finished in a sigh, not wanting to upset her further. Part of it was because he was compassionate, despite popular and his own perception of himself. And part of him couldn't deal with the whimpering. "Don't be so whiny," he muttered, getting his jab in.

She threw something at him, not sure what it was, but it didnt stop her. She made a squeal as she wiped off whatever it left on her hand. "I'm not whining!" She said and stood up. She tried loosening her corset, so that it wouldn't stick to her body. "ngh!" She made a light gasp as she gave up. Amber threw her hair over to one side and stomped her heel. "Un-fucking-believable...and I could be home right now!" She said walking over to him and giving him a shove. "You reek..." She said pointing out the rotting flesh. She seemed calm after she made her point. Amber sighed and looked around, one could assume she couldnt tell her was getting upset with her because of her whining. She was too absorbed in herself to even note how he might be feeling.

The...whining...he couldn't stand it for another second.

"Then GO," he barked, a little too loudly but he didn't care right then. He did wreak-a point she didn't need to make verbally-he was tired, he was the one who fucking got her zydrate. "Go. Leave. They won't arrest you," he said with a dramatic gesture towards himself. "They want me, Amber. And I am not going to sit in here for the next GOD KNOWS HOW LONG and listen to you bitch." He tore zydrate from his pouch and handed it to her. "There...go. Go. I'll see you tomorrow, all right?"

She looked at him and hissed, over looking the vial in her hands and before she even knew it, she slammed the vial to the ground. She watched as it shattered. She stepped back and whined a bit more, but for a different reason.

Amber stumbled back into a wall and rubbed her eyes. She now realized some of the Zydrate that bounced back from impact found home in her eyes. She knew Graverobber would be horribly upset seeing his work to waste. But, that wasnt her concern. She did however doubt he knew what just happened concerning her. She figured he was more pissed at her sudden actions. Amber sat keeping quiet so she wouldnt draw much attention to her now burning eyes.

She gave a frustrated and pissed off groan as she clenched her eyes shut.

He glowered at the little blue liquid, spilling over the broken shards of glass, like the blood of an innocent victim. His work, his mone-gone with a simple, careless little throw. HE looked up at her, whining and moping in the corner, whimpering about God knows what. And for a brief moment, he was glad they were in a crypt. Because he was going to kill her.

He stormed over, yanking her up by her shoulders and giving her a firm little shake, a nice little reality check for the little princess. "You want to cry, Amber?" he seethed through clenched teeth. "I'll fucking give you something to cry about!"

Amber, despite her pain and now red sore eyes forced them open as he shook her. She pouted and tried pulling away. Her eyes screamed for something to relieve them. Either way, there'd be nothing close by. She wanted ever so badly to rub them.

She couldnt focus on him as he spoke, and his anger was only scaring her. She'd never seen him like this. He was typically a calm person, yes he had his outbursts, but nothing like this. She knew he had snapped, and it was because of her careless actions. She was surprised he didnt slap the plastic right out of her face.

Though she was /still/ much concerned about her problem. "Let me go!" She hissed with a crack of pain. "Dammit, my eyes!" They watered rapidly and she squinted them again, letting the tears fall quicker, only to be replaced by more. She wasnt crying because of him, but natural reaction, she thanked her body for this.

"Let me go, my eyes hurt, they're on fire!" She whined and finally brought her hands up to them and rubbed violently.

His timing needed improvement when it came to Amber, he made a mental note of that as he pushed her away and took a step back. He would have comforted her if she hadn't pushed to a completely out of character reaction towards his job. "What did you do to your eyes?" he muttered carefully, his goddamn emotions taking over as he tried to keep her calm. Though she probably was only crying because of him. He wasn't narcisstic, no. He just knew he had a large influence over her behavior and reactions.

Maybe he was a little self-involved, but realistically it was the first conclusion he could draw. But still, he could play along for her sake. "Don't-" he sighed, rolling his eyes as the infant in a twenty-something year old's body wiped blindly at her eyes. "Don't wipe at them! You'll only dry them out!"

She hissed and threw her hands down. "YOUR FUCKING ZYDRATE GOT INTO MY EYES!" She yelled not caring how loud she was. This was urgent to her and she wanted attention and tending. She huffed and clenched her eyes shut again. She couldnt bare the sting. If she hadnt known better she'd assume her eyes were being eaten away by this substance.

Which now only made her think about what it could possibly do to her body. She must have been withering away hunks at a time each time she took a hit of Z. She didnt really care still even at this sense of pain.

"Are you fuck-" he growled, feeling himself quiver with an urge to strangle her and help her all at the same time. She was too loud, he knew that, but he also knew the GeneCo goons weren't going to be much help. They were only concerned in putting a nice scare into the Graverobber with the idea he'd be frightened straight. A constant cycle with no clear result. He assumed one day he would either be shot dead or die during work. He felt the day was sooner rather than later, but he just tried to push it off as much as possible.

Though her fucking screaming wasn't helping.

"Just...shut up," he ordered as gently as one could while quaking with anger. "Just stop shouting and just-just...keep crying. It'll get the zydrate out," he walked over to the door, listening if anyone was coming their way. "But I need you to shut up, Amber," he finished quietly.

She did. She listened, but her light gasps of pain could still be her as she forced some tears out. She felt the need to take a stick and gouge out her own eyes. "Oh my god..." She whined a bit more before falling silent and covering her eyes. The crypt itself, for the first time since they set foot in it was silent. Amber's heavy breathing was about the only thing that could be heard.

She suddenly sat up taking the other side of her hands, palms facing outwards and wiped her eyes dry. Little stinging was left, but the whites of her eyes were-well- no longer white. She pouted. "I hate you..." She added as her eyes were yet again closed. "I...fucking...hate you!"

His face contorted into the purest form of confusion as she lashed out at him. "I'm /sorry/," he apologized weakly, rolling his eyes and turning away from the little princess as she whined and stamped her feet behind him. Yeah, he was sorry she was such a brat, sorry she felt the need to lash out at him when all he'd done was offer advice and hide her from her own fucking goons.

Oh, and how could he forget how she'd tossed the zydrate around and blinded herself. Yes, he was such an unforgivable bastard.

He could only hope the goons were gone, or they would be outside and have the courtesy to shoot him dead them minute he opened the door. The point was he couldn't stand being trapped in a little dark room with the little princess anymore.

He knocked the door open, brushing right past her. He was greeted with silence, the night once again restored to normalcy. "You can go," he barked at her, aching for his common solitude. "Maybe this is why I prefer the dead," he muttered.

Amber stood up, happy to see that no one was near by. She stood up and made her way, half blind as it was out of that room. She sighed finally seeing her eyes were free of the pain. The little amount wasnt harmful to her eyes, but it was a bitch. She could only imagine how much more pain she'd have been in had more gotten at her. Amber sighed. "You know, go fuck corpse, in all honesty, Im sure you'd have more fun!" She said quite bluntly. "Maybe if you showed me some more compassion, id be nicer..." She said. It was unbelievable, she was asking for more attention. As if the world hadnt revolved around her enough already, and she was asking for more.

Though she sighed. and clung to him. She had to clarify. Her arm slipped under his, linking together. "Though, you know, I know what you're going to say..." She looked up at him. "You're gonna make some rude remark about how its always about me...so Ill save you the breath..." She wasnt about to come up with a sly line she'd use as an example, instead she'd rush to her point.

"Maybe i just want more attention from you, and less from everyone else..." She said softly.

"I was," he replied, jumping into the role of gentleman and using his arm to support her and keep her up. "I was also going to tell you to shut the fuck up about me banging corpses." He was also going to say the only allure of banging a corpse was it wasn't some whiny little brat, but he thought it best to leave that out. Why feed the ammunition she had about him banging corpses with actually admitting there was an allure. Which, there really wasn't, but-

He sighed and ended his thoughts abruptly as he took in what she said next, about wanting to hang out with him. He knew it, or had to have known she wanted his attention. It was an obvious connection he would have inevitably made on his own.

And to be honest he never minded paying her attention. She amused him, that was for sure, and he enjoyed the pain of having her around. He was struck for a brief moment by his own, sadistic self-hatred but let it pass.

"Who else gives you as much attention as me?" he asked numbly, helping her narrowly avoid falling over a grave.

She tried to fight a smile, but couldnt. She instead buried her face into his body to avoid him seeing her smile. She was a whiny, spoiled, devious, lustful and vain bitch, but she really did value what he gave her. She soon looked up at the man who stood above her, for she was shorter and shrugged. "I guess no one..." she smirked and rolled her eyes. Amber threw her arms around his neck, letting her hands lock together as she hugged him.

She knew her father wouldnt be pleased finding out she was practically throwing herself at the most wanted man around. But she didnt care, that and she knew the GeneCops were gone.

He smirked slightly as she hugged him, unable to contain his amusement with her behavior. He would have told her he found her adorable, much like the child he often found her to be, but he didn't want to ruin yet another sweet moment, knowing how brief it would be before they broke out into another fight. "Amber, what am I going to do with you?" he joked lightly, though in all honesty the question was sincere. What was he going to do with Amber? It's not like they could be in a relationship-forget his felon status or her father's disproval, their relationship would combust in a matter of moments. Yet, he knew he couldn't let her go. And very well that she couldn't let him go either.

It wasn't worth thinking about, he decided. Not then anyway. Before the moment had a chance to go south, he unhooked her arms and looked her in the eye. "Should get you home. It's only a matter of time before the goons come back...plus, you're fucking blind. Can't send you off on your own."

She frowned somewhat being, removed from where she found comfort. She enjoyed his general scent, and the warmth he provided. Of course she'd ignore the rotting flesh of that moment but that wasn't even noticeable to her anymore. She sighed.

"I dont want to go..." She said messing with the ends of her hair. She knew she had to though, just for the night as it came to its final hours. Amber looked at him, her eyes still red, and her vision still a bit skewed. "But fine..." She added. "Let''s go...

"You have to," he reprimanded, though he instantly regretted him inserting himself as caregiver. It wasn't his role and certainly not one he wanted to adopt. He sighed and held onto her arm as he led her through the graveyard. "Besides, where else would you spend the night? Here?" he said warningly, though he did break into a smirk when he tried to picture Amber sleeping in a crypt. "That would be a scene."

Amber nodded. She hadnt any idea where she would stay. But she noted now, in her desperate attempts to grab at more time with him, that she felt safer with him, so anywhere would be fine. She wasnt even going to bother on saying that. It had been a long day, and it took a toll on them both.

Amber seriously doubt he wanted to spend much longer with her. A break was needed. If there wasnt one, they'd surely try and and kill each other.

The walk to Amber's home was practically silent, with only her occasional bored sigh or his warning about where she was to step in order for her to prevent falling on her face. However, the longer they walked, the more reluctant he was to drop her off at her home. True, he couldn't stomach her most of the time, but dropping off someone practically blind to house with a neglectful father, a brother who wanted to kill everyone with a cocked eye and another brother who wanted to wear her face seemed like the evil thing to do. It wasn't that he wanted her all to himself-an hour a day with Amber was too much for him-but he wouldn't deny he was protective over her. She was /his/ Amber after all, his little Amber; a scared little girl in a plastic shell.

But then again, it's not like she could stay with him either. He couldn't bear the thought of her whining and moaning about the cramped and highly inconvenient location of his abode.

She looked around though things were blurry for the moment being, she knew where she was. She sighed. At least here at home, she could find a quick way to get all the Zydrate out of her eyes. Then again going to a GENtern would raise questions. She decided she would just go run the faucet over her eyes with the help of her Valets. Amber looked at Graverobber and blinked hoping her view would return to normal right then and there. She knew hours would have to pass by before she could see normally again.

"Graves..." She whined and tugged at his sleeves..

"What?" he asked, a little too curtly for his own liking. While she could be incredibly annoying, she needed him now. Blowing her off was the wrong response, especially for someone as fragile as Amber. He sighed, putting a hand supportively on her shoulder as he tried to figure out how exactly to get her inside without him ever stepping foot in that death trap.

"Can you get in there by yourself?" he asked more gently, trying to find a supportive way of abandoning her there and saving his own ass. "You know I can't go in there. They'd kill me."

She sighed, and she knew this. She didint say anything, but she couldnt resist giving him one last hug for the day. She'd see him shortly. This she knew.

"Nothing..." Amber shrugged and turned around. She made a a confused face. She focused her damned hardest to figure out where the door was. It didnt take too long as she finally pushed open the glass doors which fit the building nicely. She turned once more and waved. "I'll be fine, I have this place memorized!" Amber paced it enough to be certain of this. She stepped in and skipped her way through the other set off doors.

Graverobber stood there for a good few minutes until he was sure she was in-or mostly in, the fucking Valets could help her the rest of the way. He still didn't feel completely right about leaving her there, but what else could he have done? This hellish place was unfortunately where she belonged.

And when he'd had his fill thinking of others, he thought of himself and turned, walking back to his humble, little abode.


	3. Chapter 3

Amber had gotten better, obviously her eyes issue was temporary. She had seen Graverobber many times throughout that time. Though today she really just needed some Zydrate, and it had honestly been a while. She hadnt seen Graves in about a week, granted that wasnt much time, but it was a lot to her. She was a woman, with a deep, yet confusing bond and connection for Graverobber. Dependence was the damn problem. Not solely for he drug.

Amber left Geneco with out warning. She had a little black dress on, and bright red high heels to set it all off. You'd think she was going on a date. In all reality the girl just wanted her hit of Z. She had a high craving for a high dosage. Amber marched herself down the alley with a serious look on her face. It had looked like she hadnt gotten sleep in a good few days. Though she presented herself well in the end.

"Graverobber..." She sang out and threw an empty beer bottle she had picked up from the street at his typical dumpster. It clattered and banged against the sides causing a rippling sound. She smirked.

"SHIT!" he bellowed, though fully aware who dwelled on the outside of his little sanctuary. He hadn't seen her in awhile, she'd been trying out for the corporate role she could never play. Or so he assumed. She'd never left him for a whole week on his own. "Little bitch," he muttered, closing his eyes as he contemplated just staying in the trashcan and letting her bang away at his can unsatisfied.

But his ear drums could only take so much, so he pried himself out of the dumpster and looked at her with a combination of annoyance...and relief to see her.

"You rang?" he sighed. 

She ran up to him and hugged him, but for sneakier reasons that one could count. She ran a hand down his body and to where he typically kept the Zydrate. "Who other than I?" Amber murmured as she tried to grab for one as she hoped to distract him with a quick kiss.

She was sure this time she had finally gotten away with just completely stealing one from him. She wanted to just laugh and run away in her victory, or what she hoped would be.

He kissed her back for only a brief second before he had a very abrupt realization;

This was Amber Sweet.

He pulled away and smirked at her, pinching her face between his index finger and his thumb. "Aw, Amber, I'm disappointed," he said with a condescending shake of the head. "Thought you really could distract me that easily, did you?" he took a step away and shook his head. "I am very disappointed..."

Plucking a vial out of his little pouch, taunting her to fulfill some need to make her feel guilty for leaving him, he smirked at her. "Really? All for this, Amber? You're willing to use me...for this?"

She smirked and strutted around him playfully. "Well you wouldnt have sex with me any other way..." She said, poking at him. She tried to reach up for it again. "Aw Graves come one!" She said and continued to poke at him. She knew if she just possibly asked, she'd get the sex, it was the Zydrate at that moment she wanted.

Eventually she just gave up and looked him over, folding her arms over her chest. "You should really give me a hit!" She begged and pulled on a strand of his hair.

He bit down on the inside of his cheek. He could have, sure. But should...didn't seem right. "Do I owe you," he chuckled lightly, dangling the vial in front of her. "I /should/ give this to you. Funny, because you have not been a very good client as of late. When was the last time you've even stopped by?"

His emotions were taking the better of him, and he needed to regain control. He lowered the vial and resumed his wicked little smirk. "I need money to live, Miss Sweet," he replied. It seemed wicked enough

She purred seductively. "Take me Graves, get it up for a girl who's breathing for once!" She slightly demanded but in a playful tone. Amber had no pockets or even a purse. Just that tight form fitting black dress and her red shoes. She pointed to herself. "Does it look like I've got money on me?" She said with a snicker.

"Tch, hehe...seriously, Im the best client ever, you know this!" She was obviously in a sarcastic mood, she was overly playful and content. Though this wouldnt last long if he refused much longer.

Amber pursed her lips out and shifted her eyes around. "We could go back there... no one is watching!" The woman giggled and pressed her back side against him wiggling her hips against his. "Hmmm, you know you want to!"

He would kill himself later for the goddamn morals corrupting his soul. Sure, he wanted to, there was nothing more in the world that he wanted especially at that very moment. But then...it would be for all the wrong reasons.

He'd do it because he wanted to, not for business. It would be everything on the line. No matter how much he wanted to, Graverobber was a selfish being who would always put himself first no matter what potentially came his way. He had to remind himself sometimes, that he was a selfish being, that he didn't really want this because it didn't benefit him.

And his humanity crept into his brain like a cockroach once again as he looked at her and felt a pang of hurt as he realized...she didn't want him. She wanted the zydrate.

"Just take it," he spat, tearing away from her. He put his hand on her shoulder, spinning her around and smacking the little vial in her hand. "Just pay me next time."

She smiled and gave a giddy little giggle as she had the vial. She didn't even realize how her selfish needs were hurting him. If someone were to ask, how she felt, and what she wanted more, him or the drug, she'd flat out say him, but with her urges and need for it then. She wouldnt have hesitated to say the drug.

Amber could be a caring being, but she was so oblivious to how others felt, she would much rather be happy first. She was so overly happy about the Zydrate that she didnt even take note of the way he shoved her away. And for the way she brought things about any sexual pleasure, it made it sound too forced, and like there would never be feelings. She never once stopped to think about it. About how much she would love to just spend time with him, and let it all happen.

to her it had to have been based on Zydrate, and how she was going to get it. She was willing to offer her body. But nothing more, no feelings or type of bond. Amber sighed and looked at the vial. "I can't inject this shit myself..." She said shaking the vial a few times and watching the bubbles go flat.

"You can try," he muttered as he looked at her, completely unmoved by her sudden expression of joy. If she wanted it so badly, she could fucking get a valet to shoot it into her bloodstream. He'd be damned if he...

...he couldn't do it. He couldn't trust those idiots with something that required such careful attention. They'd fucking kill her with the gun before they helped her.

And even as she giddily held onto the zydrate, holding all she ever would want from him, he couldn't trust anyone with his Amber. Not in this case anyway. "Give me the fucking vial," he shot at her before snatching it back and popping it in the gun. It was all an angry blur of red as he threw the gun up against her neck and pulled the trigger, hearing the satisfying little click as the wicked little liquid shot inside of her. "Enjoy it," he muttered, moving to put the gun back where it belonged.

Amber moaned softly as she found a wall to lean up against and lose her to a whole other type of world. One she never wanted to leave, because she could feel nothing. Amber moaned yet again as she slid down the wall. She finally gained enough of her time in her 'feel good state' and tried to stabilize, though she was a complete mess. She smiled and pulled her knees up to her chest, giving a hug to herself. "Graves..." She muttered loosely and looked up at him as she kept relaxed. "You should give me another quick hit, just a bit more..." She asked softly before clawing her way back up to her feet, using the wall as a form of support. 

Right. That was going to happen.

"Let that one settle in," he said as he watched the pathetic little thing try to crawl to her feet. He smacked the gun down on top of the dumpster and helped her to her feet. "You can't do another one for a bit and you fucking know that." He straightened her up and pulled away if only to see she could stand on her own.

"I'm not your fucking father, Amber," he asserted, though he wasn't sure what exactly he was to her. She was a manipulative little girl...God knows if she even gave a shit about him.

Amber bit her lip and blinked trying to figure out where her feet and the ground met. She felt the absence of gravity and decided she best just sit. She stumbled over to a curb, somewhat near Graverobber, little to her knowledge. She sat and fiddled with her fingers a bit. "Graves, come on..." She said, asking once more. Amber already knew he wouldnt budge.

"If you arent my father, then you should give me the hit..." She said in her smart ass tone. Something that never went away, even when high. She looked around and suddenly remembers he had put the gun on the dumpster.

She wanted to keep silent about her now new findings of this. She purred softly trying to stand again, nearly tripping as she forgot about the curb she had been on. Amber gasped and turned back to him. "See Im fine, now give me another hit!"

"You've got to be /fucking/ kidding me," he replied stoically, rolling eyes as she stumbled around like an idiot. It took more energy than desired to restrain himself and keep from helping her stay on her feet. And the rest of his energy was dedicated to wishing he'd never even give her the first hit.

He could blame that it was because he hadn't gotten paid, or he could admit that it was because it pained him to see her like this. He decided to go the easier route and blame the cash/

"You didn't pay me for one hit and I'm supposed to give you another freebie?" he scoffed, though he kept a very careful eye on her as tripped over her own two feet. As she smacked down on the curb, he clenched his jaw to prevent asking if she was all right.

"Stupid bitch," he hissed to himself.

Amber huffed, more than frustrated. "Yes, I'm fine! and since im so fine, please give me another hit!" She asked now finally finding her center of balance. She looked at him and assured her own self she was okay. "You'd give me another one because Im your favorite..." She muttered and walked over to him. She took her time.

She was trying to look as composed as possible.

"See...all is well!" She looked proud and placed her hands on her hips. Amber swung her jaw a bit, giving a thoughtful look. Amber soon pulled him against her. She nearly tripped again. "Aye!" she yelped out and placed balance again. She was fine. She kept telling herself. "Graves, you want me happy dont you...?" She asked as she ran her hands down his chest, and firmly pressed her lips against his collar bones. "You'd give me, just /one/ more!"

It was all too much, right then and there he had reached his breaking point. Her touch sent his whole body into a lurch-physically, emotionally-and it was all he could do to contain his hatred, his anger at her right then. She had to know what she was doing to him, how she had him hooked on a fucking string that she pulled whenever her little heart desired. Little /bitch/. Little fucking /bitch/.

And all he could think, as tears stabbed against the back of his eyes and his jaw began to ache with intensity, was how she didn't want him. This had nothing to do with him-it never would. He would never be anything more than someone who just shot zydrate into her.

And she had once made him think otherwise.

"Get the fuck off of me," he growled at her through clenched teeth. "Don't fucking touch me, you little bitch." He was angry, he was out of line-he didn't fucking care. She dragged out of him what he had hidden for so long, kept locked away in a little vault somewhere in his mind where he couldn't even access it. "Don't..."

Just like the night in the alley, he didn't know what it was that fell under the "don't"...but she couldn't do this. Not to him.

"Don't."

This some what caused Amber to snap back to reality for a second. She felt a sudden hint of fear grow into her. She hated when he got angry. It was a horrifying thing. She wanted him happy, deep down. She really did. But Amber being her selfish self would never know how to bring upon his happiness. She wasnt sure what he wanted.

Instead of showing her broken up piece of mind and fear, she decided to retaliate and run to the dumpster where he put the gun. She held it tightly and ran towards another opening to another alley, from which she came. She stopped for a quick second to look back.

Little did she realize this action of her made it more realistic at the fact that she only cared for the Z and not him. Which was a blind fact. She loved him. This she'd never tell. Amber smirked and looked at the gun as she began to run again.

He had no idea where she was going but she had the fucking gun. His gun, his life support-and none of that mattered in the split second it took to bolt after her because what mattered was /she/ had the gun. And God knows what she would do to herself.

"AMBER!" he bellowed as he bolted after her. She was insane, completely, and she was running around with his gun. His /fucking/ gun...and he couldn't even stop her let alone find her. "Amber!" he bellowed again, darting down another alley until he found her, gun in hand. "Gimme it," he snarled. "Give me the gun."

She laughed of course this was a joke to her. She had no idea of any kind of consequence. Amber stopped again, regretting this because he was gaining on her. She took off her heels and tossed them aside. She looked up at a few buildings wondering if she could climbed the patio stairs to make it to the top and stand on the roof. She was in a dangerous mind set for fun. She had no idea of reality. She was going to get hurt. But it didnt cross her mind

Amber turned into yet another dark alley and hid behind a hid in a dark corner. She sighed and hushed herself. Amber really just wanted another hit of Z. She took the gun out slowly. she was perfectly hidden, until the glow of the Zydrate gave her away.

Nevertheless, she sat down and aimed the gun in a close spot to where he had shot her the first time and fiddled with the trigger. She smirked and pressed a bit harder on it until she heard it spark. She gasped and dropped it immediately.

Zydrate was strong. She knew this, but Amber felt numb, completely. She also didnt remember her body hurting and aching at all. It seemed to be reacting oddly. She shrugged it off. Amber gave a clumsy smile as she once again stood herself up and leaned over the dumpster for support. She suddenly felt tired, and cold.

He had no idea where she could have gone, but what was initially a reluctant worry became nervous anger as he flew up and down every alley, scanning for her, something. It was too dark and too late to be doing this with her, he was done with playing games with her, getting robbed with nothing left but a scarred heart that never stopped bleeding. The minute he found her, he'd kill her. He strangle that pretty little neck until she just stopped moving. He'd leave her there too, just wait until her fucking valets found her and-

His thoughts ceased as his eyes fell upon her, standing in the darkened alley just a few feet away. "Amber," he barked. "You fucking bitch! Where the fuck did you-" he stopped as he saw her face, vacant and ghostly, like no one lived inside her anymore. Like she was just a hollow plastic shell.

"...what did you do?" he asked quietly, unaware of how to respond, what was appropriate.

Amber didnt respond but she was still breathing, rather slowly. Her whole body began to ache. She tried to curl her fingers, just to flex them, because now, she wasnt even responding to her own commands. She wanted to move. Eventually she was able to move her hand, she pushed herself up to her feet but weakly fell. She laid on the cold pavement in pain. She was too scared to make any sound. But the aching was killing her. Seeing Graverobber made her feel a bit safer, it assured her that she was okay. Though she seemed to be losing herself by the second. Amber tried her best to hold herself up, but only fell again. "G-graves..." She said eyeing the Zydrate gun that began to cause her fate. Amber gave another try and finally was able to balance herself between a corner, where a dumpster and wall met. She stood there and held her hands around her stomach. She growled in pain. She had no idea her whole body was slowly shutting down.

He wondered how she would die very infrequently, but it had crossed his mind once or twice. He could see her dying on the surgical table, at the hands of one of her maniacal brothers, oding at her house...never with him. Never near him. He was supposed to protect her-he'd never spoken that rule, but they both knew. They both knew that he was supposed to protect her and keep her safe.

She was never supposed to die in front of him.

Something human in him possed Graves at that moment and he suddenly felt like he could fix this. A little hug and snarky remark would suddenly make everything normal again. Suddenly, she would roll her eyes and slap him in the face and call him a fuck up. He knew he couldn't fix a damn thing, but he felt he could.

"Oh, Amber," he muttered as stoically as possible, walking over and sitting on the ground next to her, helping her sit on his lap as he wrapped an arm around her. "What the fuck am I going to do with you?"

If he held her just long enough, he felt he could do something while all the while knowing he couldn't.

Amber felt warmth in his hands. A sign of hope. She didnt want to close her eyes, in fear of never waking up again. She panicked inside. but she didnt want to let it show.

She thought that if she remained composed, he'd see that he was saving her, and he'd be okay. She knew she wasnt. This wasnt just your average unbearable pain, this was a pain of all her combined sins and acts of lust and vanity. She sighed and held his hand in her now aching hand. She forced a smile. "G-graves...Im okay..." She muttered and tried to hold herself back from closing her tired eyes, now...ever her own eyes seemed to ache. "Im just tired..." She tried to keep her smile, but her plastic face wouldn't hold as her muscled seemed to be giving way.

Amber bit her lip and shifted in his arms. She thought back on a lot of things, as she felt that cliche feeling of her life flashing before her, and as she slipped in and out of a blurry daze, between life and her death. Amber jumped a bit, she trying to stay in tact with reality, but sadly- this was her reality. She was dying. Zydrate took a mean brutal road, and it was quick when abused.

During her little flash backs she looked up at him. She now only wish she had shown him some true love and compassion. She regretted not being a better person to him, more understanding, helping and appreciative. She sighed, and just wanted to be his everything, because he was hers.

With a few slow breaths she smiled. "I...I love you Graverobber..." She muttered with a final slow gasp before shifting slowly again

Her grip on his hand loosened, Amber whined a bit. She didnt want to go. She whimpered and tried to tighten her grasp.

"I know, Amber," he reassured her as confidently as he could muster while he tried to hold her up, simulate some form of life. "You'll wake up soon," he lied quietly, holding her as still as possibly could, hoping no one walked by and disturbed this-whatever this was. He wasn't himself, he didn't know who he was. He felt as lifeless as she was becoming, fading away to nothing in front of him. All he could think of was a week ago, a week ago when she had been fine, smiling and swearing at him like she had all the time in the world to make up for it.

And he thought how he'd given her the first hit, that first shot into her system just a little ways ago. And he wondered how he could have been so stupid, how he could have let this happen to her.

"Love you too," he said softly, unable to look at her as he moved his gaze to straight ahead. "Love you too, Amber." Even if she had just said it in a fit of exhaustion or delusion, it didn't change what she had said. And she had a right to know someone loved her in this life. He never could fulfill the role of father, brother, boyfriend in her life, but he tried to fill them all and give her some resemblance of love.

She deserved it.

"You were a good girl," he whispered, kissing the top of her head lightly. "Always a good girl..."

Amber though now slipping with her last final thought caught note to his last few words. She panicked even more. What did he mean by 'were' she felt like screaming, but there wasnt enough of her left. Was he seriously letting her go? There wasnt anything to save.

Amber's grasp was gone, she mumbled something, as a cry for help, she wanted him so badly, but she could do nothing with her body, the pain began to fade. She felt like she was just kind of floating, as the cold took over, her blood ever seemed to freeze as it drowned itself in her over dose of Zydrate.

Amber's chest ceased to move, which meant her flow of oxygen was cut off. She looked horribly shocked as she tried to grab hold of her life. Or she thought she was. But now, she was just a numb cold body. Half of plastic and a pretty face. She felt herself go limp as her heart game to an aching halt and her eyes never exactly made it to a fixed shut. Which left a haunting image of her struggle to stay.

He sat there for a while. And not one of those moments that felt like awhile, for hours he sat there and held onto her lifeless remains, stuck in a surreal state. This couldn't be real, this couldn't be r-he swallowed down whatever was starting to bulge in his throat and just sat in his little state. He couldn't think, he couldn't plan...God knows he couldn't feel anything except the light weight that felt like nothing in his arms.

"I didn't mean to let you down, Amber," he whispered to her, someone, himself, anyone. Just hoping that one of those people understood that he meant it; he had never meant to let her down. Just because he acted like she wasn't his number one priority...never meant...

He sighed. Someone had to understand. Somewhere, someone. "You're a good girl," he asserted again. "You're still my girl."

And she was. She was still his girl. No matter what had happened in the past hour, past month, ear, she was his girl. She would always be his girl. She never would belong to her family, friends, anyone like she belonged to him. He knew her better than anyone, better than she knew herself. She was his girl.

He wouldn't let her down again. Not again.

The walk to the graveyard felt oddly comfortable. Maybe because he was used to carrying bodies or something. Maybe he just wanted to keep her as close to him as possible, to prove he never meant to let her down.

He didn't know. He didn't care. Graves just wouldn't let her down. Marni's grave was empty and no one ever disturbed that one. That one was left alone in it's musty little corner of the graveyard, old moss creeping up the walls.

He put her in Marni's old crypt, sealing it shut with a drop of the stone lid. He wouldn't let her family or a bunch of doctor's that never gave a shit about her ruin her. He wouldn't let her down.

She

Was girl , she'd always be his girl. 


End file.
